A Miracle
by 1111111111
Summary: Hikaru is damaged beyond repair in battle. Misaki feels like she can't go on until something magical happens.


A Miracle

**I don't own Angelic Layer, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 1**

Misaki watched in horror as the angel Kyoko tore into her own angel Hikaru. The small pink haired angel was thrown out of the ring. "HIKARU!" It had been a tough battle for both the angel and her deus. Hikaru had sustained a lot of damage, more than she ever had before. Misaki had been battling for three years and still used the same angel. Her and Hikaru had been virtually unstoppable.

"AND THE WINNER IS THE ANGEL KYOKO AND HER DEUS MINAKO!" The annoucer yelled over a mix of cheers, boos and cries of surprise and horror. Minako walked over to shake Misaki's hand but she picked up Hikaru and ran out of the arena.

Misaki ran into a deserted hallway and clutched her angel. "Hikaru!" She was crying so hard that she could barely breath. "I let you down. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault!"

"Let me take a look at her." A familiar voice requested. It was Icchan, he hadn't made one of his trademark zany entrances.

Miskai wiped her eyes and handed the badly damaged angel to the proffesor. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Hikaru is an old angel." Icchan looked all over the angel. "They don't make parts for angels this old anymore. She'll never be able to battle again." He handed the limp angel back to the crying girl.

Misaki cradled Hikaru in her arms. "I am so sorry Hikaru. I should've watched the opponent better."

"You did your best." Icchan sat next to Misaki. "You underestimated your opponent just because she was a rookie. And Hikaru had a good run. Most angels only last a year, a year and a half." He moved some of the her hair out of her face. "You can still keep her."

"I LET HIKARU DOWN!" Misaki was still too upset to have any reason talked into her. "I let her down! It hurts more than just loosing the match!" She got up and ran out of the building. She kept running towards her house and passed a Piffle Princes and saw the latest angel models in the window.

A woman came to the window and seemed to recognize Misaki. "HEY AREN'T YOU MISAKI?"

Misaki ran away to her house. She had to get away from everyone. "I'm home!"

Her aunt Shouko came into the living room. "Are you okay Misaki?" It was too late the girl was already up to her room.

Misaki slammed the door and jumped onto her bed crying. "How could I let Hikaru get hurt like this?" She got up after a few minutes and kneeled over her angel tears falling off her face and onto Hikaru. She still remembered the day she got Hikaru, how excited she had been when she saw how her angel had turned out. "I'm so sorry Hikaru!"

A few hours later her aunt Shouko came in with a tray with some food. "Here you go Misaki. I made you some dinner. I hope you're hungry. I made steak." She laid the tray down on the table next to the bed. "What happened today?"

Misaki had managed to stop crying by this point. "Hikaru was badly damaged. Icchan said she wouldn't be able to battle ever again. I let her down Shouko!" She fell onto her aunt's chest and hugged her.

Shouko patted Misaki on the back. "Sweetie. I know you love Hikaru but she's getting up there in age. She was a great angel. And you can still keep her."

"It hurts though." Misaki sighed heavily and looked Hikaru laying "dead" on her bed. "She wasn't just an Angel that I fought with. It was like having a friend you could count on."

"I understand." Shouko was trying her best to confort her niece. It was useless. "Listen honey If you still want to play Angelic Layer get a new angel."

"I DON'T WANT A NEW ANGEL!" Misaki was obviously offended by this. "I WANT HIKARU!"

Shouko sighed. She knew she couldn't help her in this. Her niece would just have to deal with this herself. "Listen I have some work to do. If you need me I'll be downstairs."

Misaki just nodded and didn't watch her aunt walk out of the room. She didn't feel like eating. She laid down on her bed next to Hikaru. "I'll never fight again..." Misaki kept staring up at the ceiling and quickly fell asleep.

_**Author's Note: How was it? Please Review! Sorry if it was a bit short. This is actually my first non-Aerosmith fic I've written so it's hard to write about someone else.**_


End file.
